The Men In Black
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: While under hypnosis Kate tells secrets of her past - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I had a rough idea for this new story. After several minutes of contemplating whether or not to start a new story more and more ideas just kept flooding in. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! :D

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Special Agent Todd?" a man asked standing in front of her desk.

"Who's asking??" Kate replied looking up at him dressed in a black suit.

"I'm Agent Finn and this is Agent Smith" he gestured to the man standing behind him.

"Why do you want Kate?" Gibbs questioned rising up from his chair.

"To help with our inquiries" Agent Smith said coming forth.

"What inquiries?" Kate asked looking at both agents.

"For the past fifteen years we have been trying to catch a serial killer. The offender killed in California, someone mentioned your name and we are just following up to ask if you remember seeing anything" Agent Finn explained.

"Fifteen years is a long time to remember something" Kate stated.

"We understand that and have had great results in using a hypnotist to retrieve that lost information" Agent Smith said looking down at Kate.

"Sure, I'll give it a go" Kate smiled.

"No she will not!" Gibbs barked.

"This decision isn't up to you!" Kate snapped.

"I want to make sure this hypnosis thing is safe first before sending one of _my_ agents under!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm going to do it anyway" Kate frowned. "Where do you want me to sit?" Kate asked turning around to Agent Finn.

"Somewhere quiet and away from everybody" he answered.

"Interrogation 1 would be suitable. I am going to watch and there isn't you can say to stop me!" Gibbs growled staring over at Kate.

"Sounds good. I'll call the hypnotist to let her know it's a good ahead" Agent Smith said pulling out his phone.

"I'll take Kate down. Agent DiNozzo can escort the three of you when the hypnotist arrives" Gibbs ordered and took Kate by the elbow and dragged her over to the lift.

"Gibbs!" Kate protested but Gibbs didn't hear her and continued over to the lift. He released his grip once the lift doors had opened and they both entered. Gibbs pressed the button and watched as the doors closed. The lift ride was silent and Gibbs didn't say a word until they reached interrogation.

"Are you crazy? How can you just go agree to something when it's not safe?!" he shrieked.

"I've been under hypnosis before Gibbs!" Kate said staring at him.

"When?" he frowned.

"At the time when I needed a root canal. It worked then so why not now?" Kate shrugged.

"They were helping you with a phobia, this is totally different!" Gibbs yelled.

"How!?!" Kate cried.

"It just is!!" he shouted. They both looked up hearing someone knocking on the door. Soon a woman entered followed by Agent Finn and Smith.

"This is Fiona Martin, the hypnotist" he introduced.

"Hi" she said holding out her hand towards Kate.

"Nice to meet you" Kate smiled politely shaking her hand. Fiona turned towards Gibbs and held out her hand. He glared at her suspiciously then grunted a hello.

"I'm going to need everyone out of here except for Kate" she said turning towards the others.

"Sure, observation room is this way" Gibbs grumbled heading for the door. Both Agent Finn and Smith followed Gibbs to the next room. Gibbs stood in front of the mirror and watched as Fiona talked to Kate about what she was going to do. "If this goes wrong at any stage…" Gibbs paused to look across at Agent Finn. "I'll have your job!" he threatened.

"I don't know what your problem is. Hypnosis has worked before" he shrugged.

"This isn't' one of your puppets. Kate is _my_ agent!" Gibbs hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate looked over at the one-way mirror. Even though she couldn't see Gibbs she knew he was watching over her, making sure everything went according to plan.

"Are you ready Kate?" Fiona asked grabbing her attention.

"Sure" Kate nodded and took a deep breath.

**x-x-x**

"Gibbs this is crazy! You have to stop her!" Abby cried bursting through the door.

"I've tried to tell Kate this but her mind is made up" Gibbs shrugged turning to see Abby standing beside him.

"_I want you to take nice deep breath and when I touch your forehead it will be April 1990"_ Fiona said leaning forward and lightly touched Kate.

"1990??" Abby whispered to Gibbs.

"Fifteen years ago, the year is 2005. I think all those CAF-POWS are affecting your memory!!" Gibbs chuckled.

"_It's late on Friday, I was walking home from college. I was going home for the weekend, my parents were concerned about me because of all these abductions"_ Kate said in a monotone.

"_What did you see?"_ Fiona asked glancing over her shoulder.

"_It was a couple of blocks away from my house. We noticed Sara being led by a guy in black. He wore a black track suit and a hoddie"_ Kate continued.

"_We, who is we?"_ Fiona frowned.

"_Johnny T and I" Kate replied. "Johnny then recognised the man from seeing him around the town but didn't know his name. Johnny is the quarter back for the Trojans!"_ Kate beams proudly.

"Kate went out with a footballer??" Abby gasped.

"I thought Kate told you everything" Gibbs frowned turning towards Abby.

"Not about her college days" Abby mumbled. Gibbs shrugged and looked back at them.

"_I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen"_ Kate cried. _"I kept telling him I wasn't ready but he still didn't listen. He just wanted to brag to his friends how he got it on with his girlfriend"_ Kate said starting to become distressed. _"He just kept pushing the issue until I couldn't handle all the nagging that was the most horrible night of my life!!"_ Kate yelled.

"_Who is he Kate?"_ Fiona said leaning forward.

"_Johnny of course! I dumped him a week later, I bet Gibbs would never do a thing like that"_ Kate said calming down.

"_What has this got to do with Special Agent Gibbs?"_ Fiona frowned.

"_I love him. He is soo sweet; I like his smile and his eyes and his silver hair. He has such a sweet nature I know people call him a bastard but I see a different Gibbs"_ Kate explained.

"_Let us go back to the man in black"_ Fiona said.

"_There isn't much I can tell you. I never saw his face"_ Kate shrugged.

"_Ok… Can you tell me Johnny's last name?"_ Fiona asked changing the subject.

"_I don't want to"_ Kate frowned.

"_If he violated your body then there are people who can help to catch him" _Fiona insisted.

"What the bloody hell is she doing??" Gibbs shouted spinning around to face Agent Finn.

"Her job" he shrugged.

"Her _job_ is to be a hypnotist not an investigator!!" Gibbs growled storming out of the room. He burst through the interrogation door and glared down at Fiona. "I want you to bring Kate back right _NOW!_" He shouted.

"Agent Gibbs, I am making progress" Fiona said calmly.

"No you are not. You were brought in to help inquiries about the serial killer not dive into Kate's personal life. Bring her back!!!" Gibbs demanded.

"As you wish" Fiona said turning back to Kate. "When I touch your forehead, you will be fully aware of your surroundings" she sighed and lightly touched Kate's head. Kate blinked her eyes a couple of times then looked around the room. She smiled faintly seeing Abby walk up behind Gibbs.

"What?" Kate frowned seeing the concerned faces. "What did I say?" she asked after minutes of silence. She looked up at Gibbs, then Abby then over to Fiona and the two Agents. She frowned as she got no answer. Gibbs stepped forward and took Kate by the hand. He dragged her over to the lift and pressed the ground button. "Where are we going?" Kate asked looking across at Gibbs.

"For coffee" Gibbs replied quietly.

"Am I in trouble?" Kate questioned.

"No, why would you say that?" Gibbs frowned.

"You never take anyone for coffee" Kate laughed quietly.

"Oh Kate…" Gibbs paused and moved closer to her. He lightly pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Kate's heart began to beat quickly at his touch.

"Can you tell me what I said?" Kate asked softly.

"Let's get a cup of coffee first" Gibbs smiled holding the lift doors open. They silently walked to the coffee shop and waited in line. After receiving their coffee, Gibbs led Kate to a park and sat down on the grass shaded by a big tree. He motioned for Kate to sit next to him and she obeyed.

"Now can you tell me" Kate growled.

"Who is Johnny T?" Gibbs asked looking across at her.

"How did…" Kate choked.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Promise you won't go all psycho on me?" Kate laughed.

"Promise" Gibbs smiled edging closer. _'Here goes nothing'_ Kate said to herself as her heart began to beat quickly again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I dated the college quarter back for a while" Kate whispered.

"Johnny T" Gibbs said.

"Yeah. Well you know how they are, all about the chicks and showing them off. Well he just kept pushing about how we haven't' slept together. So I said let's do it and that was the biggest mistake, I hated it. He then said afterwards that it was the worst he had and dumped me" Kate said shamelessly staring at the ground.

"Kate…" Gibbs paused.

"You know, Johnny was a really nice guy. We had lots in common, it was just his passion for doing it that drove us apart" Kate continued.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Kate answered quietly. She placed the cup of coffee down on the grass leaning against her leg.

"It's his lose. You are the most beautiful woman. I can't believe that jerk would rush you into something so important" Gibbs cried.

"You really mean that?" Kate whispered.

"Of course. Sleeping with someone you like shouldn't just be rushed, you need time to be comfortable with one another" Gibbs explained.

"Not that! I meant about me being beautiful" Kate blushed.

"Ten times prettier than all the women I know!" Gibbs grinned.

"Back at interrogation, you all looked really concerned. What did I say?" Kate questioned.

"Well you probably figured out you mentioned Johnny" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah, what else!" Kate snapped.

"You said that you love me" Gibbs whispered looking over at Kate.

"Oh my god!! Really?" Kate said hiding her face beneath her hands.

"Hey…" Gibbs paused and pulled her hands away. "You might have noticed I've been a little protective of you lately, well I've developed feelings for you" Gibbs muttered.

"You have!?" Kate shrieked turning her head towards him.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded leaning towards her and pressed his lips against Kate's. She placed her hands on the back of his head drawing him closer. "Your coffee getting cold" Gibbs said breaking off the kiss.

"Oh yeah" Kate laughed.

"Don't worry we can get another one on the way back to work" Gibbs smiled getting up and held out his hand for Kate.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** I know you are probably excepting a better ending but I reckon it suits the story.


End file.
